Ways To Bother Hermione Granger
by fairytalemanipulator
Summary: D/Hr. Draco Malfoy is a man of simple pleasures; one, of course, is being the bane of Hermione Granger's existence. Post-war Ministry hilarity and...eventual attraction? Read and review!


**Ways to Bother Hermione Granger**

This idea just popped into my head. I'm awkwardly excited about this new story-I know I know I know! I'm working on two already, but still! I don't usually write D/Hr and I legitimately just wrote this and stuck it up here.

Background: We'll assume this is a few years after the war when the Malfoy name isn't as tarnished anymore, and the blood wars have settled down a bit. R/Hr never really happened in this version of the story—they dated for a bit but decided on just being friends. So this is AU but the characters will hopefully not be OC. Yay I'm excited! I hope you like it too. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

----

**Chapter 1—The Art of Simple Conversation: The First Way**

Hermione Granger was late to work. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was not very strict with its employees' timetables yet for Hermione Granger, being late was as great a sin as an Unforgiveable.

"Oh toss it," she muttered, fishing out her wand for inspection at the security station. Even Harry Potter's friends weren't given a free pass, and Hermione tapped her kitten-heeled foot in impatience.

"Thank you!" She shouted behind her as she scurried down the entranceway, her shoes clacking on cold tile. The lifts had been running slower than usual lately so she passed on that in favor of the stairs, panting all the way up to the third floor while feeling the straps of her shoes dig into her toes.

"Oh, Merlin. Not you again."

An arrogant smirk crossed a pale face as the man seated in reception at the Creature Rights office folded up his paper. "Bloody good to see you too, Granger! Good morning!"

Hermione puffed, a stray frizzy strand waving insistently in her field of vision. Her face was red from rushing, and she was certain that sweat marks were apparent on her lilac blazer. "What is it this time, Malfoy?"

"Can't a bloke pop on over for a friendly chat once in a blue moon?" He blinked innocently, the silver in his eyes glinting with amusement. The secretary, seated quietly at her desk, was paused mid-motion with a folder floating above her head and hot coffee in one hand.

"I'm going to begin ignoring you now, Malfoy," Hermione darted to the right, away from the seated Malfoy and towards her office. She was sufficiently surprised when she was met with a smooth brick-like resistance in front of her and found a towering Draco blocking her way.

"What—how did you get over here so fast?"

"So how's your day going, Miss Granger?"

"Bloody fantastic before you got here."

"What are your plans for today?"

"I'd rather kill you than tell you."

"Any important meetings you should be in?"

"What?"

"Oh I just wanted to remind you about my office's budget meeting which you were supposed to be present at approximately one hour ago."

"…SHIT!"

The receptionist gasped, spilling the coffee on her desk. Hermione's eyes resembled saucers, and she looked as if she would suffer a seizure momentarily. Draco's eyes narrowed and the amused smile on his face faded as he remembered her distress over tardiness and penchant for attendance.

"Merlin, Granger, I was joking…"

"You! Bloody! Arse!" Every word was punctuated with a smack on the arm, with a responding "ow!" from the now-cowering man. "Why must you do this to me? Of COURSE on the ONE day of the bloody year that I am LATE you HAVE to be lying in WAIT for me to ASSAULT me with your HARMFUL jokes and TERRIBLE chitchat—"

"I take offense to that! My chitchat is engaging and lovely,"

"—and you simply MUST antagonize me at least once a week, WHY I have NO idea you and your ATROCIOUS pranks," Hermione stopped to draw a breath and let it all out with a whoosh when she felt surprisingly warm fingers gripping her upper arms.

"Are you done, Granger?"

She cleared her throat. "Yes."

"All right then. I simply dropped by to say that I hate you, and I hope you trip on those ridiculously unattractive low-heeled shoes. See you at the harassment seminar, then?"

His tone had switched quickly from warm to cold yet his eyes still shone with something akin to—and then Hermione realized how close she was to him, how she could hear the rustling fabric of his black shirt and smell the sweet mint-fresh scent of his breath—

"Err—"

"So long, woman!" And off he sailed, leaving behind a wide-eyed secretary and frazzled Hermione Granger who caught the tail end of his cheeky grin and sparkling wink. _Success_, Malfoy thought to himself impishly.

"OH!" Hermione shouted after the retreating man, grabbing a random folder off of a cabinet and throwing it towards the now-closing office door. "THAT DRACO MALFOY! He drives me MAD!"

---

**What do you think? A good start? Leave a review, let me know, and check out my other stories for more canon approaches to H/G and R/Hr! Much love and I'll give you a virtual hug if you review!!!**


End file.
